January 2002 (FSK)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-01-?? ;Comments *Peel mentions the Mystic Revealers is probably the first record to mention the word Taliban. * Peel mentions that he first heard of Clinic, when they sent a demo CD of theirs several years ago and then plays a demo CD from Hector Collectors. * Peel mentions coming back from Groningen and says he met Steve Albini there who sent him a record when he reached home by Joan Of Arse, who he produced. He also complains that when Aereogramme performed at Groningen who he invited to play, many of the audience were chatting, which irritated him. * Peel says that his wife Sheila tried to ring Robert Wyatt yesterday to find out what he is currently doing, but he was out. * Peel mentions that Gregory Isaacs was one of the few Reggae artists to turn up and do a session for his show. * Peel says Solex's Shoot Shoot! stood out in the Dutch Rock 2002 compilation album. * Peel mentions buying the Preachers And Congregations, Vol. 1: 1927-1938 compilation album at a low price in Vienna, Austria. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Ikara Colt: Rudd (CD Single) Fantastic Plastic *Mystic Revealers: Rastaman In New York (7") Kariang *Clinic: Sunlight Bathes Our Home (CD - Walking With Thee) Domino *Hector Collectors: What's The Point In Getting Up? (demo) *DJ Design: Never Be The Same (v/a CD - The Return Of The DJ - Allstar Album) MZEE *Joan Of Arse: The Slaves Are In The Galley, Sharpenining Their Oars (CD - Distant Hearts, A Little Closer) Scientific Laboratories *Aereogramme: Sunday 3:52 (CD - A Story In White) Chemikal Underground *Pascal Comelade: September Song (CD - September Song) Les Disques Du Soleil Et De L'Acier *Burning Spear: Ethiopians Live It Out (7") Coxsone *Deeds Of Flesh: Path Of The Weakening (LP - Path Of The Weakening) Displeased *Murcof: Memoria (12" - Monotónu) context *Cornershop: Lessons Learned From Rocky I To Rocky III (Cowcube Mix) (12") Wiiija *Miss Black America: Infinite Chinese Box (CD Single) Integrity *Dezurik Sisters: Arizona Yodeler *FLR: Easy Filter Part X (Original Mix) (2x12" - Easy Filter Part X (Remixes)) Musiq *Mountaineers: Slender Hat (CD - Mountaineers) Deltasonic *Ming: Il Continente Mentale (12" - Interior Escalator) Doxa *Mr. Airplane Man: Black Cat Bone (LP - Red Lite) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Desaparecidos: Man And Wife The Latter (Damaged Goods) (CD - Read Music, Speak Spanish) Saddle Creek *Bitstream: The Bionic Hand Of DJ Daddy Longlegs *Gregory Isaacs: Night Nurse (CD - Night Nurse) Island *Sportique: The Dying Fly (10" - Modern Museums) Matinée *Solex: Shoot Shoot! (v/a CD - Dutch Rock 2002) Conamus *Universal Project: Hoax (12" - Jackhammer) Cylon *Country Joe And The Fish: Pat's Song (LP - I-Feel-Like-I'm-Fixin'-To-Die) Vanguard *Small Rocks: Clodhopper (CD - Carbondating) Hot Air *Reverend Benny Campbell: You Must Be Born Again (v/a LP - Preachers And Congregations, Vol. 1: 1927-1938) Document *Fig. 4.0: A Stranger's Just A Cunt You've Never Met (CD - Action Image Exchange) Bombed Out File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-02-01 ;Length *2:00:14 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2002 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes